All My Senses Come To Life
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: "Just promise me, you'll never leave again, 'cause you are the only one..." Steve had been acting strange for weeks, and Michelle couldn't help but blame herself. But suddenly, things are changing for Steve and Michelle for what seems like the better. That is until, a few surprises and old acquaintances are thrown their way...
1. You Are The Only One

It had been a cold, bleak winter in Weatherfield and the snow was beginning to pile upon the ground just like it usually did, icicles slowly freezing upon the windowsills. It was a Sunday morning and Michelle, much to her dismay had already dragged herself out of bed in hopes that today would be much better than the days before. Lately, things had been different between her and Steve but she just couldn't place her finger on it - every time she tried to talk to him he would shy away from the conversation, and in the end she thought that there was not much use in talking to him at all. She loved the man, needless to say, but sometimes he really did her head in.

She walked into the kitchen wrapped up in a fleece robe, bright pink fluffy socks, and a pair of grey knitted boots, resting herself on the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. She curled herself up onto the sofa, gripping the warm cup in her hands and staring out the window her mind drifting back to her and Steve.

Her thoughts were broken as Liz and Tony stumbled into the living room, giggling like a pair of teenagers. Michelle rolled her eyes in frustration.

"You two are just... Can't you keep your hands off each other for more than five minutes?" spoke Michelle, agitated.

"If I do recall, it wasn't that long ago that you and Steve were like this."

"Yeah…" Michelle sighed, taking another sip of coffee, which did not go unnoticed by Liz.

Michelle missed the intimacy that she and Steve had. They used to be so cuddly and loved up, and now she struggled to remember the last time they had sex.

"Michelle love, is everything alright?" asked Liz, sitting down beside her.

"Not really, but it's not a big deal, I'm sure you have more important things to worry about."

"Not at all."

"I'll go make us a brew shall I?" asked Tony, clearing himself into the kitchen to leave Liz and Michelle to talk.

"I assume this is about you and Steve?"

"When is it not?" Michelle asked, slightly chuckling to herself. No matter what happened there always seemed to be something to do with her and Steve that just wasn't quite right.

"What is it?"

"Well, its just seeing you and Tony be all giggly, cuddly and touchy-feely with each other… we, Steve and I, we're not like that anymore."

"And you're worried that its because he doesn't feel the same way about you as he used to?"

"How did you know?"

"Michelle, I've spent the best part of thirty years dealing with men. It becomes second nature to you after a while."

"What should I do?"

"Talk to him."

"Tried that."

"Let me guess, he just grunts and says something along the lines of _'yeah sure'_ or _''talk later, yeah'_ but never actually does'"

"Got it in one."

"Unfortunately, there's not much I can really suggest. Steve, being the stubborn thing he is, will not tell a soul what is going on inside his brain. He'll just let it bottle up until he's ready to explode. I remember, once, he had been quiet for a whole week and he would literally not speak to anyone. I tried talking to him, so did Jim, but _nobody_ could get through. That was, until Andy. Despite their sibling rivalry at times, they told each other absolutely _everything_. In the end, it turns out Steve was being bullied by these group of boys. They'd kicked him,. Punched him, beat him up until his eyes were black, all because of Steve's crush on one of these lads sister. Andy was the only person Steve had told about what was going on."

"Are you saying I should get in touch with Andy?"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't. If you want to know whats going on in Steve brain, talk to Andy."

"Hmm…" Michelle smiled lightly at Liz and then turned her attention back towards the window.

"He does love you Michelle,_ very_ much. You know that, right?"

Michelle nodded, and gave a weak smile. She thought she did, but sometimes she was so unsure.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Andy speaking."<p>

"Hi Andy, you don't know me, but my name is Michelle."

"Michelle, as in my brother's ex-girlfriend Michelle?"

"Current girlfriend actually."

There was an awkward silence between them on the phone. If Andy didn't know that Steve had gotten divorced from Becky, then what would he know about Steve's current state?

"Of course. What happened to Becky?"

"Steve and Becky got divorced. He's also been married since then to someone else."

"To who?"

"Tracy Barlow."

"_Yikes!_ He married that mad cow? Goodness knows what was going through my brother's head… I always assumed that you would be the one Steve was going to marry, from what my mum told me years ago… anyway; I assume you called me for a reason other than chit-chat…. What is it that I can do for you?"

"I'm worried about Steve."

"Who isn't?"

"I'm serious. Something is wrong and I don't know what it is. He won't talk to me at all about it. Your mum suggested that I call you as apparently Steve tells you everything."

"He used to, but unfortunately we haven't spoken in a while."

"So you don't know whats going on inside his head then?"

"No sorry. I wish I could be of more help, but let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

"Thanks Andy."

"No problem. Let me know how it goes with Steve."

"Will do."

"Ta."

She hung up the phone and placed her mobile on the coffee table. If Andy didn't know what was going on, then who would?

* * *

><p>Liz was sat at the table, re-applying her lipstick for the fifth time. Her and Tony were going out to celebrate them getting back together and she was adamant that she was going to look her best and get all dressed up, even though Tony had tried to convince her against it.<p>

"Mother, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Steve, whats going on? You never want to speak to me unless you're guilty of something."

"Not true…"

"Isn't it? Let's ask Michelle…" spoke Liz teasingly. She smiled at how far her and Michelle's relationship had come. She remembered the times when she absolutely hated her, mainly because she thought that Michelle was trying to undermine her in some way.

"No!"

"Anyway, what is it?"

"Well, I've been acting a bit strange the past few weeks, if you hadn't of noticed, but it's for a very good reason."

"We all noticed, especially Michelle."

"Right, about her…"

"You're not breaking up with her are you Steve because I swear to god…."

The last time they broke up it had been hell facing Michelle every day, as she was constantly reminded of what an idiot of a son she had for being unfaithful on someone so fantastic for him.

"No! No… actually, uh…. It's the opposite."

"You're not." Liz almost choked on the biscuit she was eating. _Where did this all come from? It was so… sudden. Who was he and what had he done with Steve McDonald?_

"I am."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Quite a while. That's one of the reasons why I've been so agitated these past few weeks. I'm just plucking up the courage."

"Well, you're not doing a very good job. Michelle thinks that you no longer want to be with her because you hardly talk to her anymore…"

"I just didn't want to blurt it out. I want to make sure that I do this right. The last time I did this it was because I was guilty of having an affair with Becky and stupidly challenged Lloyd."

"Yeah and we all know how that one turned out."

"No need to remind me mother. I kick myself every time I think about it. How could I have been so stupid to cheat on Michelle? She's the only one I love, the only one I've ever really loved."

There was silence.

"And this time?" asked Liz

"I want to be with her. I'm so in love with her, more than she knows and I can't afford to screw this up."

"So don't screw up."

"Blimey mother, you really are the wind beneath my wings; a bundle of hope and encouragement when it comes to pep talks."

"Sorry, son. Just trying to give a bit of friendly advice."

"Friendly advice? When do you ever give friendly advice?"

"All the time."

"Yeah right."

Steve dragged himself into the back of the rovers and hung his coat upon the peg that rested by the stairs. He needed to make sure that everything was perfect. He only had one shot at this, and if he did it right, one shot was all he needed.

* * *

><p>"Where is everyone?" asked Michelle as she walked into a deserted Rovers.<p>

"Uh, don't know" lied Liz, clearing up some of the last empty glasses.

"Well, have you seen Steve?" asked Michelle

"In the back." Liz paused. "_Um_, I need to pop out for a bit. I'm meeting some old friends. Will you and Steve be alright to manage this place, not that it's raving with business but just in case people start flooding in?"

"Yeah, of course."

Michelle placed her bag down on the counter and was about to pour herself a glass of wine, when she heard music coming from the living room. She put down the bottle of wine and the glass on the counter and walked into the back only to be greeted by Steve dressed in a suit, holding a bunch of flowers, roses to be more specific.

"Steve, whats going on?" she asked as she continued to get more and more confused.

Steve fumbled for his words. _"Ah, well, just…_ uh, just wait… I promise it will be worth it."

"Uh… alright" spoke Michelle. A feeling of unease filled her entire body. She now had her suspicions as to what he was up to - sneaking around for weeks; shying away from conversations about them as a couple… she didn't want to believe that he was guilty of anything, but she would be lying if she said that the thought hadn't crossed her mind, especially after what happened with Becky.

Steve handed her the flowers and took her coat, hanging it up on the peg. Michelle smiled.

"Open the door…" Steve suggested, Michelle obeying.

Her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her as she walked in. The table that stood in the middle of the room was beautifully decorated, so much so that it almost took her breath away. Two red candles magnificently lit stood in the center on top of a red table cloth, and there were two plates already dished up with their 'guilty pleasure' food - Chinese.

He pulled her chair out for her, to which she replied 'thank you', sitting down in it gracefully.

"You look beautiful, by the way" spoke Steve, as he sat down in the chair opposite her. Michelle gave a light giggle and smiled at him. He hadn't made her feel like this in so long, and she really missed the feeling.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Michelle replied. "Its been so long since we've done this, dinner I mean."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. I know I've been a little bit reserved over the past couple of weeks but I just wanted everything to be perfect, as I've sort of been planning this for a while."

"It's perfect, it really is."

"Good, because you know, you're sort of a hard woman to please." Steve smirked, to which he earned a playful slap on the chest from Michelle.

Steve poured them both a glass of wine as they tucked into their dinner, enjoy light conversation and exchanging loving glances.

"Michelle, uh…."

"Are you alright, Steve?"

He could feel his palms getting sweaty as he gripped the black velvet box under the table. This was it. It was now or never.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For being a terrible boyfriend to you in the past."

"Steve, you don't have to -"

"- yes I do. Please, just hear me out?" Michelle nodded.

"I know I've been a terrible boyfriend in the past, and that I've made a lot of mistakes, most notably the affair with Becky, but I'm a changed man. When we got back together two years ago, I never thought you would even give it a shot. I mean, I half expected you to slap me in the face and tell me to get lost."

Michelle looked down towards her feet in guilt, to which Steve tipped her head up with his index finger, as he got to his knees to look her in the eyes.

"I lied to you about buying the pub, and I kept Tina's affair with Peter a secret, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I was protecting people, but all I ended up doing was hurting the people that I cared about the most… hurting you. With all the flankers I've pulled, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to ever cause you pain, and believe me, that every time I think about how I kissed the tranny and how I was unfaithful, it destroys me because I hate in when you cry, and I hate being the reason for those tears. I absolutely hate myself every time I think about because I don't know how I could have ever hurt the best thing I've ever had; the light in my life. I swear to you that I'm a changed man now. I want to be with you. You're the only one I love, the only one I've ever loved, and I never want to hurt you again. I want to grow old with you and whether you like it or not, I want to have kids with you. I want us to be together, forever, the real deal… like Jack and Vera."

Steve shifted himself so he was positioned on one knee, and pulled the box from inside his pocket. Michelle gasped. She could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest. She hoped that one day Steve would propose, but she never imagined it would be quite so soon.

"I want this to be it. I don't ever want to be with anyone else. The next time I walk down that aisle will be the very last time. And I want you, so desperately; to be the one I'm walking down the aisle for." Steve paused. He opened the box in his hands to reveal the contents inside. "Michelle Sinead Connor, will you please for the love of God, marry me?"

There was a silence between them as she gathered herself, trying not to cry. Steve looked at her, panicking. _Did he say something wrong? Did she not love him enough to want to marry him? Was she going to break his heart?_

Michelle knelt down to his level and captured his lips in hers. She pulled away from him to answer, knowing that she had dragged it out long enough.

"Yes." She replied, her voice barley a whisper. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks in happiness. She loved him so much, and she was so glad that he loved her too.

They both stood up, gazing into each others eyes as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"How do you feel about taking this celebration to bed?" Michelle asked snaking her arms around his neck, just hoping that they could get back the intimacy that they had not so long ago.

"Sounds like my kind of party." Michelle giggled, letting out a yelp when he lifted her off her feet, carrying her in his arms towards the stairs, the same way he had done when he turned forty.

"Good." Michelle and Steve smiled at each other, before their lips collided once more.

* * *

><p>The sun poured in through windows, illuminating the room as Steve stirred from his sleep. It was eight o'clock in the morning and he and Michelle had spent most of the night, well... <em>not sleeping. <em>

"Morning sleepyhead." Spoke Michelle softly as she turned over in bed to rest her head upon her boyfriend's chest.

"Good morning." Replied Steve.

"You comfortable? You certainly looked comfy enough." Michelle smiled at him.

"Fantastic. I feel better than I have done in a long time."

"Me too."

Michelle looked down at the ring that now rested herself upon her finger. She couldn't see it properly in the candlelight, but looking at it now, it was beautiful. Goodness knows how much he must have spent on it. She just hoped it wasn't a ring he had used to proposed to someone before... _like the ring for Becky... or Tracy..._

"You alright, Michelle?"

"Yeah, it just feels weird, thats all. You know, actually having this ring upon my finger. I mean, its not like I hadn't imagined what it would be like, but actually physically having it is a very odd sensation."

"hmmm..." He gently stroked her hair and smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"anything."

"You haven't proposed to anyone with this ring before... have you?"

Steve let out a chuckle. Out of all the things she could of thought about, thats the first thing that pops into her head. Not that he blames her, because after all she has a valid point, and if he was her, he wouldn't trust her not to have proposed with it.

"No, I haven't. I may have done that with Becky... and Tracy... but with you, never."

Michelle smiled at him and planted a kiss on his lips.

There was a brief silence between them before Steve spoke.

"I want to apologise Michelle, for being such an ass these past few weeks. You don't deserve it." He paused to look her in the eyes "I don't deserve _you. _I'm a terrible boyfriend. I've treated you like crap and I feel awful about it. How you're still with me I'll don't know."

"Steve…" Michelle spoke before taking a deep breath, looking him in the eyes. "Baby, listen to me…" She took his free hand in his as his other wrapped itself around her waist. "There is nowhere else I would rather be, and nobody else I would rather be with. You're not a terrible boyfriend. You're just struggling and that's okay, because I am going to be by your side throughout it all. Having a bad day and taking losing your temper… it doesn't make you a bad boyfriend. It just makes you human."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Hmm..." Michelle replied a smile forming on her face. She shifted herself up the bed, moving herself closer to Steve, his arm instinctively holding on to her waist tighter.

"You know, I was just thinking that is been a long time since we were this close together"

"I know, and I'm sorry but I promise things will be different."

"I believe you."

"Good."

They sat in silence for a while, their bare skin pressed up against each other.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Michelle

"Of course, anything." Steve replied, looking down to where her head was resting to look her in the eyes.

"I was really worried that you were going off me."

"What?"

"I was worried that you weren't as attracted to me as you used to be… I mean, until last night we hadn't… done _that_, quite like _that_….in a while…"

Steve chuckled lightly, gently stroking her hair. "Babe, I could never go off you, I mean, have you looked in the mirror? You're gorgeous, sexy, and beautiful and I would be stupid to not be in love with you."

Michelle giggled, leaning up to kiss him. It had been so long that they had cuddled like this that she was beginning to forget what it had felt like. She let her lips linger for a moment, their hands finding each other, their fingers interlocking. There was just something about being this close to him that she loved; something about the way he held her hand that would give her butterflies; the way he would gently rub his thumb over her knuckles that sent shivers down her spine.

Steve smiled against her lips, pulling her in for several more kisses, only to be disrupted by the bedroom door slamming open.

Michelle and Steve let out an almost deafening yell in shock, as not one but two blondes stood in front of them. Michelle pulled the bed-sheets further up, covering the parts of her and Steve that were exposed.

"Sorry, I tried to stop her." Spoke Eva as she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Whats going on here?" yelled Liz as she made her way up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. She gasped in shock, not at her son and his girlfriend, but at the feisty woman that stood in front of her, like a nightmare from the past. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Unfortunately not." Replied Eva.

Becky Granger.

_Well, this should be interesting. _


	2. Too Little Too Late

"What the hell is she doing here?" whispered Michelle to Steve, Liz and Eva as they stood outside the closed door to the living room of the Rovers, where Becky had made herself comfortable.

"Beats me." Steve replied, shrugging his shoulders. He handed a glass of water to Michelle after having poured himself one, presumably as a way to recover from the shock of just seeing his ex-wife in his and Michelle's bedroom.

"She didn't even say anything when she came in. She just strolled into the pub as if she'd never left Weatherfield." Spoke Eva, raising her hand to her forehead in frustration, placing her cup of tea down on the side.

"Well, is somebody going to find out or do I have to do everything myself?" asked Liz, moving past them to open the door. She walked in sending daggers in Becky's direction.

"Alright, you. What do you want?" spoke Liz in agitation, glaring at Becky.

"Steve." replied Becky. Steve and Michelle, as if on cue, choked on their water simultaneously.

"What?" exclaimed Steve, his voice coming out higher than intended.

"I beg your pardon" exclaimed Michelle.

"Steve. I came back for Steve. I still love him, and even though we got divorced I'm willing to give it another shot if you are."

"Never." Steve spoke with certainty.

"Awe, Steve baby, why not?"

"First of all, only Michelle gets to call me baby. Secondly, I don't want to."

"Awe come on, we'll be good together." Becky spoke, walking towards Steve. As she got closer to him, Steve took Michelle's hand for reassurance that everything would be okay, and that nothing or nobody could get between them again. It wasn't long before Becky noticed the jewellery that rested itself comfortably upon Michelle's finger.

"Oh, getting hitched now are we?" Steve nodded at Becky's words. "Hmm… personally, I think you could have done better than a skanky little barmaid."

"Hey! Don't you ever disrespect Michelle! And you're one to talk. Weren't you just a 'skanky little barmaid' once upon a time?"

"Oh sure, no probs, not sure she would even be worth my time to be honest. I've already wasted half my breath even thinking about insults for the dirty little whore."

Michelle gasped, her entire body becoming enraged. She was just about ready to claw Becky's eyes out but was stopped by the strong hands that wrapped around her waist.

Steve turned Michelle away from her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Relax babe." He spoke softly, taking hold of her hand again, calming her down. Steve turned back to Becky who was standing there, staring, as if she was getting some enjoyment from causing chaos in the relationship before her.

"Get out" spoke Steve, strictly.

"No."

"Get out!" yelled Steve.

"No. I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are. You're going to walk out that door, close it behind you and never come back."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do mean that. _We _were a mistake. Having an affair with you was _a mistake._ I love Michelle, I always have done, and I am not going to screw it up again. I feel nothing for you anymore. _Nothing._ I'm not just going to let you come in here, with no explanation, and act like everything is hunky dory. I don't want you in my life. I am not going to let you come between Michelle and I ever again. I _refuse."_

"_Fine._ But forget about meeting your kid then." Becky replied, grabbing her handbag off the sofa. She started to storm off but Liz and Eva blocked her path.

"WHAT?" yelled Steve, Michelle and Liz concurrently.

"You can't even have kids." Said Steve staring Becky in the eyes. "I won't fall for it."

"I'm _not_ lying. Why would I lie about something as big as this? I may have my flaws, but I'm not Tracy Barlow."

"_You got that right"_ Michelle muttered under her breath.

Steve was about to ask Becky what game she thought she was playing walking back into their lives, but was stopped by the yelling that came from outside in the pub.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" yelled the little girl, running towards Becky. She was a beautiful little thing with the longest, blondest curly hair; bold blue eyes and lips so red that they could have put Snow White to shame.

Becky picked the little girl up in her arms, holding her tightly.

Steve's jaw almost hit the ground in shock. Becky had a _child_, and for all Steve knew… it could be _his_.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you haven't chucked that ring at me yet" said Steve, as he sat on the couch trying to absorb the bucket load of information he had received within the space of thirty seconds.<p>

"Why would I do that?" asked Michelle in confusion.

Liz and Eva made themselves useful in the pub, serving the punters knowing very well that Steve and Michelle would need some alone time to discuss things, even more so now that they involved Becky.

"Because, Becky has a child that could very well be mine."

Michelle sat down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She turned his head toward her to look him in the eyes.

"Darlin', I'm not going to break up with you just because you have a child with another woman. If you could handle me and Ryan, and our constant arguing when he was here, then I think I can handle the fact that you have children with two other women. Despite what people tell you, I'm not a complete cow… all of the time."

"But this changes everything. It's not just someone like Tracy. Its Becky, the woman I had an affair with."

"Right, but you don't have feelings for her anymore… _do you_?"

"Of course not."

"So then, there's nothing to worry about." Michelle tried to smile at him, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was worried that with Becky here, he might have another affair with her. She wanted to believe he was a changed man, but how long do people really stay changed for?

Steve sighed. This just made their whole lives that bit more complicated.

"I shouldn't be worried about you running off with her again, should I?" Michelle asked trying to be as gentle as possible, knowing that any time they talked about his affair, it usually ended in some form of argument or storm out. Not that either of them should be surprised; they were as different as two people could be. Put the two together and it was like putting flames with dynamite, but nevertheless they loved each other more than should even be humanly possible.

Steve gave a small chuckle. He knew when Becky arrived that it would only be a matter of time before she asked him that. He and Becky didn't exactly end things on good terms, so he didn't see why he would run off with her again. He only vaguely remembers their last conversation before she left Weatherfield, and he was almost certain that Becky threw something at him despite the fact he couldn't remember exactly what it was.

"No. I'm not going to run off with her again. I love you, and only you. The ring on your finger is proof of that." Steve gave her a weak smile, to which she responded by pulling him in for a kiss.

"Whatever happens, I'm not going anywhere. Its you and me darlin' whether you like it or not. Got it?"

"Understood."

She ran her arms down his chest towards his hand where his hands took hers, interlocking their fingers.

"How about you and I get a drink, eh?" asked Michelle standing up and gently guiding him towards the door. Steve nodded.

* * *

><p>"Did you tell them?" he asked, holding the phone up to his ear as he boarded his flight. He handed the flight attendant his passport wheeling his luggage onto the plane.<p>

"No. I lied and said that the child was Steve's. How am I supposed to tell them about this? How am I supposed to tell them about our baby?" asked Becky in frustration as she lay on her sister's sofa, downing her third glass of wine that evening.

"I don't know, but you better do it soon, because I'm going to turn up and they're going to want an explanation."

"But how exactly am I supposed to tell them about us?"

"I don't know, sit them down and just tell them perhaps?"

"It's not that simple."

"Babe, listen, I don't care how you tell them as long as you do it before I get there or I'm going to get a right earful. We can't just move back to Weatherfield and not face them. We're going to bump into them no matter where we go in the street so we might as well just make it known to them now and get all the catfights, yelling and pissed off people out the way."

"Fine."

"Good." There was a large sigh from the other end of the phone.

"How long until you land?"

"An hour."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Becky."

_Sixty minutes._ That's all she had. Sixty minutes to tell her ex-husband and his fiancée that not only was the child not Steve's, but that she was in a relationship with Michelle's son, Ryan Connor. _Brilliant._


	3. Everything Has Changed

As soon as he stepped out of the cab onto the famous cobbles he couldn't help but feel as though nothing had changed. He remembered the way he used to spend all of his time in Weatherfield with his mum, his dad and his brother, before he moved away. He always vowed that when he did move away from the cobbles, that he would never come back; if he was being truthfully honest, he didn't even know why he was returning. It might have had something to do with his earlier phone call from a Weatherfield resident, or it may be due to the fact that he was just missing being on the street, but nevertheless he was there and he was ready, for whatever it was that the street had in store for him.

He parked his car outside his new flat and sighed. Was he really ready to come home? Had he made a mistake? He didn't want to think about it for too long, afraid that he might doubt himself, even more than he was already. He thought about hiding away in his flat for a few days and getting settled, but he decided against it. He thought that it might be a better idea to just get everything over and done with, so he headed off to the Rovers Return, which luckily was still in the same place as it had been when he left. On the outside he couldn't see that anything had really changed aside from the name. Weatherfield was still the same old street; it still probably had the same old stories and all.

He got out of the car and walked to the Rovers, pushing the door open gently. There was nobody about, which in a sense he thought would be a good thing. That was, until, Steve walked out of the back room holding hands with Michelle; Liz following behind them. The three of them stopped in their tracks, startled by the tall, lanky man that stood in front of them.

"Andy?" asked Steve, in shock. Was his brother really standing in the middle of his pub?

"Hey bro." he replied, walking towards him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" asked Liz walking out from behind the bar to hug him.

"Because mam, you wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret from Steve. I know what you're like."

"I can keep a secret, thank you. I managed to keep Steve's proposal to Michelle a secret for about six months…"

_"What?"_ replied Michelle in shock, looking at Liz with wide eyes.

"Mate, you're getting married again? Not that I'm not happy for you, but I thought I told you to make the last wedding the last one. I seriously cannot keep affording all these gifts."

"I know, I know, but I promise that this wedding is the last. Of that, I'm certain." He replied looking at Michelle, holding her hand even tighter, earning a smile from her.

"Anyway, what are you doing here Andy? Friendly visit?" asked Liz.

"I moved back here."

_"What?"_ asked Steve in shock.

"I moved back to Weatherfield… after my conversation with Michelle last week… I suppose it just reminded me of everything that I'm missing."

"You spoke to my brother?" asked Steve to Michelle, confused.

"It was only a quick conversation really…"

"_Well, well, uh,_ what did you talk to him about? Asked Steve letting go of her hand and crossing his arms.

"_Uh- we_" Michelle started, before getting interrupted by Liz. The last thing Liz wanted was the two of them to get into an argument over something so petty. They were finally in a happy place and she didn't want anything to ruin that.

"Anyway…. its good to have you back." Liz spoke.

Steve and Michelle exchanged a glance, smirking at each other. Steve took Michelle's hand once more and sat down at the bar with her.

"It's good to be here." There was a brief silence before Andy continued to speak. "_So, _is one of you going to offer me a drink or do I have to get it myself?"

* * *

><p>Steve and Michelle were still sat at the bar in the Rovers, which was getting steadily busier by the minute. Andy, much to his dismay was experiencing a different kind of life than he was used to, as he stood behind the bar pulling pints.<p>

"Enjoying yourself there mate?" asked Steve, sarcastically.

"Michelle, how do you do this job? It's driving me crazy."

"You get used to it after a while, and besides, nothing can drive you crazy more than living with Steve. But then again, you'd know all about that."

"I _sure_ do."

Although Michelle and Steve were engaging in pleasant conversation, Steve could sense that something wasn't right with her. She had been very distant for the past few days, much like he had been over the past few weeks and he finally understood what she meant by him "being there but not_ being_ there" He thought about asking her what was wrong, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about the worst possible scenarios. _Did she want to break up with him? He did contemplate the idea, despite the fact that she had very happily accepted his proposal. Had she changed her mind about wanting to marry him?_ He decided that it would be best to gently approach the subject.

"So uh, I was thinking we could get a bottle of wine tonight and have some quiet time? What do you say?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Not tonight." She replied, shaking her head.

Their conversation was interrupted just on time as Liz joined them, leaning against the bar.

"Are you two alright?" she asked. She could sense something was wrong but she didn't know which one was having the problem. "I'll get you a glass of wine and a pint shall I?"

Michelle was about to respond but she felt the overwhelming urge to throw up everything inside her. She ran to the bathroom as fast as her legs could take her.

"I'll take that as a no, shall I?" asked Liz.

"What's all that about the eh?" asked Andy

"No idea. Mum, will you go check on her for me?"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm speaking to Andy…"

"Steven James McDonald!"

_"Going mother…"_ Steve reluctantly got up from his seat and walked into the bathroom to see Michelle hunched over the toilet. He couldn't help but feel so helpless.

"Michelle, are you okay?"

"Can you get your mum please Steve?"

Steve ran out of the bathroom back into the bar.

"Well?" asked Liz.

"She wants you." He replied.

_"Oh…"_ Liz quickly rushed into the bathroom to see Michelle standing sideways by the mirror as if she was… _examining something._

"Michelle, love? Are you alright?" Michelle was startled by her voice, and quickly made it look like she was sorting out her hair.

"Can we talk?" she asked, making herself look more presentable in the mirror. As Michelle turned to face Liz, she could see the fear in Michelle's eyes.

'Of course."

"Not here." Replied Michelle. "Lets go into the back."

Liz nodded and followed Michelle out of the bathroom and into their living room.

"Michelle, what's going on love?"

Michelle took a deep breath, looking at Liz. She slowly walked over to the table where her bag was sitting and pulled something out of it, clutching it tightly in her hand. She held it out to Liz, gesturing her to take it.

Liz took it from her hand and stared at it in disbelief. _Was this really happening?_

"Does Steve know?" asked Liz.

_"No he does not_, and I plan on keeping it that way."

"But you will tell him, wont you?"

Michelle nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Michelle nodded at Liz. She took a deep breath and headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Oh, there you are. I was beginning to think you'd fled the country." Spoke Liz to Steve as she cleared p some empty glasses off of the bar.<p>

"Sorry, I had some stuff to sort out. Where's Michelle?"

"She's upstairs."

"Doing _what?"_

"No idea."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"How can you tell?"

"Because your lips are moving."

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom…"

"Is she okay? Its nothing serious is it?"

"No of course not. She's just taking a test."

"In the bathroom? What sort of…" there was a small pause as it hit Steve._ "Oh…"_

"Don't tell her I told you, because she asked me to keep it a secret."

'She didn't want me to know?"

"No, at least, not until she was sure."

As Liz walked away into the living room Steve couldn't help but smile. _Were his dreams really coming true? Was he going to have a child with the woman he loves?_

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see us?" asked Liz as she and Steve sat down at the table.<p>

"Yep." Michelle pulled out the pregnancy test from behind her back and placed it on the table.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"You can drop the act Steve. I know you know."

"Well?" asked Liz nodding towards the test.

Michelle took hold of Steve's hand.

"I'm_ not_ pregnant…"

Steve's face shifted rapidly from excitement to disappointment at the news. He was genuinely hoping for a baby with her.

"Baby, are you alright with that?" asked Michelle looking into his eyes.

"Of course I am." Steve could feel the tears about to fall down his cheeks. He wasn't really a crier, but when it came to something important to him, something as important as this… he just couldn't help it.

"Liz, could you give us a minute?"

Liz nodded and walked out of the room back into the bar.

"Are you sure it's negative?" he asked her. She could see the glimmer of hope in his eyes. He closed his eyes and dropped his head to look at the table, his hand still clasped with Michelle's. She gave a small smile to herself.

_"No,_ its positive."

Steve's head jerked up quickly to look at her. "_What?"_ he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Steve, baby, its _positive."_

"Are you kidding?" Michelle shook her head.

"I just wanted to see how you'd take the news, so I lied and said it was negative."

"You, you drive me _crazy_… do you know that?"

"Yep."

"But I love you _so_ much."

"I love you too." They exchanged a glance at each other before exchanging a smile. Steve pulled her in for a kiss, their lips interlocking. As he pulled back he couldn't help but stare at her. He thought he couldn't love her any more than he already did, but now that she was having a baby, _his_ _baby_… he loved her more than she would ever know.

"I'm so happy, Michelle. You have no idea how happy this makes me, how happy you make me. Ever since we met, you're the only one I've ever wanted a baby with. I love you, and I love our child more than anything. I hope you know that."

"I think I do."

"So, we're having a baby?" Steve sighed and smiled, resting his forehead against Michelle's who smiled back at him.

"We're having a baby."


	4. Breathe Slow

It had been two weeks since Michelle had told Steve she was pregnant with their child, but she still had yet to tell Carla and Liz. It wasn't that she was scared of telling them, she was just afraid to admit that it was actually happening. She once said that she wouldn't ever have any more children, especially after everything she had gone through with Ryan, and Alex.

The thing that had played on her mind ever since she found out about her pregnancy was the fact that she was going to have to phone her twenty-two year old son in Ibiza, and tell him that he was going to have a sibling. After everything they had been through, she didn't think it was a good idea, considering he probably thought that she was too old to even have children…

She had already prepared how she was going to tell Liz and Carla. She decided that it would be best to announce it with both of them in the room, with her and Steve. She thought that if it was to go badly wrong and embarrass them, then she and Steve could easily hop in a cab and flee the country. Not that she wanted them to be illegal immigrants, but at least if the worst came to the worst, then they had some sort of plan…

Carla and Liz were already in the back of the Rovers deliberating about what was so urgent that they had to be pulled away from their very important work. (More so for Carla, as Liz was only getting ready to go on a date with Tony.)

Michelle walked into the front of the pub, and it was a very good thing that they hadn't actually opened it yet, as the place was a complete pit. Glasses were spread all over the tables; napkins were crumpled up on the floor; and there were peanuts everywhere.

"Steve!" she yelled up the stairs as she wondered why her fiancé would leave the place in such a state.

"Yeah babe?" he replied as he trekked down the stairs with two overnight bags.

"What are they for?" Michelle asked, the confusion spreading across her face.

"Well, you said that we might need to flee the country after this… so I thought that it was better to be safe than sorry." He flashed a grin at her and she smiled at him, giggling.

"Anyway, why did you leave the pub in a pit?"

"What?" he replied. Now he was the one who was confused.

"The pub… it's a complete pit. It looks like someone has trashed the place. Why did you leave it like that?"

"I didn't"

"Steve! I'd rather you just tell me the truth so we can get the argument over and done with."

"And I'm telling you, I didn't leave it like this."

Steve walked over to the door to make sure that he had locked it from the night before. It wouldn't have been the first time that he had forgotten to lock the door, but he was definitely a lot more careful after his fiasco a few years ago – a few cats had gotten in and completely tore the place apart. But he knew that it was no cats that had made this mess.

He examined the door more closely, knowing that he wouldn't have been so reckless to not lock the door before they went to bed. He noticed something, but he wasn't sure as to whether his eyes were just deceiving him.

"Babe, come look at this!"

"What is it?"

"I think someone broke in last night."

Michelle examined the door to find that the lock was broken.

"I'll call the police," Michelle said.

"What about my mum and Carla? We still need to tell them about the baby."

Michelle bit her lip. They could always lie…

* * *

><p>"What's going on you two? Why are you acting so shifty?"<p>

"We are not acting shifty," replied Michelle biting her lip.

"Yes you are. You've been creeping around this house like you've done something… what did you two do…"

"Nothing… its just…" Michelle took a deep breath about to tell them the news, but Steve pipped her to the post.

"We got broken into last night." Said Steve.

"You what?" asked Liz

"Yeah, the locks on the door to the pub had been broken and almost taken off their hinges. We've phoned the police already. They'll be here soon." Michelle said, going along with the non-existent plan that they now had.

"Still doesn't explain why you're acting shifty."

"We are not acting shifty. We've never acted shifty. I don't even know when shifty looks like. If anything, I'm going to assume that you're the ones acting shifty…"

"Steve, love, you're rambling." Spoke Michelle resting her hand upon his shoulder.

Michelle and Steve looked at each other, deciding that there was no point in putting off telling them, as they were bound to find out anyway… especially with the amount that people talk in Weatherfield. Thinking about it, they would have probably been better putting an ad in the flipping Gazette…

"Saved by the bell." Steve said as the knock on the door became apparent for what seemed like the fiftieth time. He made his way into the front of the pub and opened the door for the police.

"Mr McDonald, I'm Detective Marsh and this is my colleague Detective King." The first gestured to her male counterpart. "We're here to speak to you about the phone call you placed earlier. Is it alright if we come in?"

"Of course" replied Steve, allowing them inside. He told them to make their way into the back of the pub, as he offered them a brew.

* * *

><p>"Mrs McDonald?" asked Detective Marsh to Michelle.<p>

"It Connor. Michelle Connor."

"I'm sorry, forgive my confusion. I need to ask you and Mr McDonald some questions about what happened here last night."

"Of course."

"I hope you understand that there may be some rather personal questions as well, if that's all right with you. We just have to make sure we've covered every possible ground."

"I completely understand."

Liz, Carla, Michelle and Steve all sat on the couch, while the two police officers pulled out notebooks and sat at the table facing them.

"First of all, who is the owner of this pub?"

"I am, along with my mother." Replied Steve.

"And you're his mother, Liz McDonald. Correct?"

"Correct." Liz replied.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Well, that's a difficult question. Steve bought the pub in 2006, but sold it to Stella Price in 2012, but then Steve and I rebought it in 2013."

"So, in total, about nine years." replied Steve.

"Right. And have there been any previous damages to the place?"

"Only a fire…"

"Right and when did that happen?"

"2013."

"And how much damage was sustained to the pub?"

"A fair amount, enough that it set us backs a few hundred quid." Steve said.

"Right. Okay."

The officers scribbled things down in their scrawny little handwriting.

"Okay, so we're onto some more personal questions now."

"Miss Connor."

"Please, call me Michelle."

"Alright, Michelle, how long have you lived here?"

"Um… about four and a half years in total… I lived here from 2007 to 2008, and 2013 to now…"

"Right, and what is your relationship with Steve McDonald?"

"He's my partner."

There was a silence in the room as the two officers continued to scrawl things about their personal lives onto paper.

"I'm sorry, what does this have to do with anything?" Asked Steve "We're supposed to be finding out who damaged our pub, not sharing life stories."

"I'm sorry Mr McDonald. It's all part of the process. We did not mean any offence, we just need to find out as to whether you people who may have grudges against you, and that sort of thing." Steve nodded.

"So, Michelle, Steve is your partner." Michelle nodded. "And how long have you been together?"

"Well, we've been on and off for years. We first dated from 2007 to the beginning of 2009, when I found out that he had… well we don't need to get into that.

"I'm afraid, Michelle, we have to. I apologise for the abruptness, but we cannot do this job without knowing everything that's happened."

Steve took Michelle's hand, and held it tight. "Its alright." Steve said, comforting her. He stroked her hair, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Sorry, it's been a long time since I talked about this."

"Take as much time as you need."

"Um, we dated until 2009 when I found out that Steve had been unfaithful. And then started dating again in 2012."

"Do you know who with?"

Michelle nodded. "Becky Granger."

"And has he been unfaithful since?"

"Not that I'm aware of… have you?" Michelle looked at Steve.

"Not at all. I love you and I learnt my lesson last time. Having an affair was the biggest mistake I ever made."

"Okay, and then I assume you broke up after you found out about his affair?" asked the officer

"Yes."

"And did you have any relationships between this time and the time you got back together?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but I have to press you for names."

"Peter Barlow and Ciaran McCarthy."

"And were either of these relationships serious?"

"One. Ciaran. We were engaged for a few months."

"And what happened after that?"

"We broke up. He wanted to go back to singing on cruise ships, but I didn't want to leave Carla."

"Right."

"And how did you get back with Mr McDonald?"

"Uh, my son, Ryan. He'd been causing some trouble in Weatherfield and Steve, being the bloke that he is, wanted to help… that was because he wanted to jump into bed with me mind you. Nevertheless, Ryan brought us back together."

"And how old is he?"

"Steve, or Ryan?" Michelle said amusingly, to which Steve rolled his eyes.

"Ryan."

"Twenty two…"

"And where does he live?"

"Ibiza."

"Okay. Mr McDonald. It says in my notes here that you have been married four times?"

"That's right."

"And did any of them work out well for you?"

"No. Don't you think I'd still be married if they did?

'True. And were any of the relationships abuse, either physically or verbally?"

"None… well, maybe one. It wasn't so much abuse, as she did have a right to do what she did."

"And what was that?"

"She… threw things at me. I don't remember what, but I knew that a few of them hurt… and some of them just narrowly missed me."

"And which wife was this?"

"Number two. Karen. Karen Phillips."

"And the names of your other wives, in order please."

"Vicky Arden. One. Becky Granger. Three. Tracy Barlow. Four."

"And do any of these hold grudges against you or Michelle?"

"Well, all of my wives hold grudges against me, definitely. Tracy and Becky do hold a grudge against Michelle AND myself."

'And why is that?"

"Well, Steve was still married when he and I got back together, and in Tracy's eyes, I stole her husband."

"But we had been living separately for weeks, and Tracy had fallen ill. I knew that marrying Tracy was a mistake, and in retrospect I was just marrying her for the sake of our daughter Amy. But we got divorced at the beginning of 2013."

"Do you know whether any of your wives would hold such a grudge that they would want to damage your property? Any recent encounter with any of them that could make you suspect them of being guilty to this…

Steve and Michelle looked at each other, and then looked at Liz. There was only one person that came to mind, and all three of them were thinking of her. She had appeared only a few days earlier with a child that she claimed to be Steve's. She had told them how she was still in love with Steve and how she wanted him back. She must have done it, they thought.

"Becky Granger." Steve and Michelle spoke, in unison.

Steve and Michelle looked at each other, and knew what the other was thinking.

It hadn't been that long ago that they had done the exact same thing with Tracy and Ryan. They were going to play Becky Granger at her own game, and hopefully… _they'd win._


End file.
